


you got that thrill that i like

by akadefenders



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bathroom Sex, Bottom Will Graham, Clothed Sex, Comeplay, Dacryphilia, Date Night, Established Relationship, M/M, Mirror Sex, Operas, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Scent Kink, Size Kink, Top Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:49:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29457021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akadefenders/pseuds/akadefenders
Summary: '“Jesus, Hannibal,” gasped Will as Hannibal fisted his hand around his matching blue tie and hauled Will into a claiming kiss, rubbing his body against Will’s as though he couldn’t get close enough. His tongue entered Will’s mouth straight away, no softness or build up, just a plunge in, licking into him. Will shuddered, knees going a little weak at the aggression as he moaned and held onto Hannibal’s shoulders. Hannibal kicked Will’s legs apart, insinuating himself between them, shoving their hips together. Will broke from the kiss, gasping. He couldn’t believe he had ended up here.'Date night at the opera goes a little differently to how Will expected...
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 18
Kudos: 252





	you got that thrill that i like

Hannibal slammed Will against the locked bathroom door, hands all over the expensive steel blue wool twill suit he was wearing, pulling and tugging roughly at the neckline of his shirt to reveal as much skin as possible.

“Jesus, Hannibal,” gasped Will as Hannibal fisted his hand around his matching blue tie and hauled Will into a claiming kiss, rubbing his body against Will’s as though he couldn’t get close enough. His tongue entered Will’s mouth straight away, no softness or build up, just a plunge in, licking into him. Will shuddered, knees going a little weak at the aggression as he moaned and held onto Hannibal’s shoulders. Hannibal kicked Will’s legs apart, insinuating himself between them, shoving their hips together. Will broke from the kiss, gasping. He couldn’t believe he had ended up here.

It was their first time going to the opera, Hannibal deciding to take Will on a night out. They had come to the Palais Garnier to watch Gounod’s Faust, and Hannibal had gone all out, taking Will to a tailor to buy a custom bespoke suit, and booking a proper dinner at a restaurant as a date of sorts. Will had no real interest in the opera but seeing Hannibal’s excitement was wonderful, and it had taken him very little to be persuaded. Hannibal had been looking forward to their night for weeks, and the day of, he was affectionate and doting, dressing Will himself with reverent fingers.

The Palais Garnier was a beautiful building, and Will could see exactly why it fit into Hannibal’s aesthetics. The Baroque elements blended with classicist and Renaissance architecture, and the overwhelming gold present almost everywhere created an atmosphere of decadence and opulence that was second to none. The grand staircase, the foyer, the auditorium itself were all works of art in and of themselves. Will, who had only ever left the USA to visit Mexico and Canada for work or teaching related purposes and had never experienced such grandiosity, was transfixed. 

Hannibal couldn’t stop staring at him, in his black shirt and blue suit, fitting in like a work of art among the sculptures, Botticelli curls and delicate features glowing in the warm light. In a room full of art, his eyes never strayed farther than Will, gorging himself on the restrained delight emanating from him. For the first time Hannibal understood why people constantly took photos of their partners. He wished he had had the foresight to bring his sketchpad and charcoals with him, as gauche as it would have seemed. His eyes darted all over Will, memorising him. 

Their seats were in the balcony, and they found them quickly, blending in with the crowd of almost two thousand with ease. The opera was three hours and forty minutes long with two intermissions in between. Will had grown up speaking Creole French and their months in Paris had allowed him to brush up on his skills, although his accent was still accompanied with the odd Southern twang that stood out like a sore thumb to him and charmed Hannibal completely. Tonight would be a challenge and an opportunity in his skills. He hoped he understood what was happening on stage, but if not, he had Hannibal in his ear to provide a translation.

As the lights had dimmed and the overture began with the triumphant ringing of horns, Will shifted his hand into Hannibal’s, wanting to hold him as they shared this experience together. He stroked his thumb over the skin of Hannibal’s hand slowly. In the darkened auditorium, despite the presence of countless others, he felt as though only the two of them existed, as the strings played their soft notes, building slowly one upon the other. Will closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, feeling the music fill his chest as it crescendoed. He could feel Hannibal’s eyes on his face and he opened his eyes to stare back at him, smiling softly. Hannibal looked enraptured with him. 

Almost helplessly, Will leaned forwards and kissed him, pressing against his body with his. It was a simple press of lips but he let it linger before pulling away, eyes half closed in delight. Hannibal looked as though he had been hit over the head. Will smiled again, and turned back to look at the stage, with its hyperrealistic almost magical set design.

It was at this point that Hannibal abruptly stood up, dragging a surprised Will with him away from the balcony and muttering apologies to their neighbouring attendees.

“Hannibal, what’s going on?” asked Will, confused. They had only been watching the opera for six minutes.

Hannibal refused to reply and marched them out of the auditorium doors and into the empty bathroom. Which is where Will currently found himself, flustered and growing harder by the minute as Hannibal busied himself with removing Will’s tie, winding it around Will’s wrists before tying it off in a knot. He opened the first three buttons on Will’s shirt letting it hang agape. Before Will could protest he was pulled forward and pushed against the ornate basin, looking at himself in the mirror. He held out his arms to steady himself and settled them on the counter before looking into Hannibal’s face. 

Hannibal, who was removing a bottle of lube from his suit pocket.

“Are you serious?” asked Will. 

In reply, Hannibal slid open Will’s belt and trousers, letting them fall to the floor. He tugged down the tiny black briefs he had bought for Will to wear and groped the globes of his ass.

“Oh my god,” muttered Will, incredulous.

He wasted no time, coating one finger with lube before rubbing it roughly across Will’s hole. Will let out a strangled moan, rising to his toes before rubbing back to get that glorious friction harder. Hannibal pressed his body against Will’s once more, enveloping him entirely as his finger worked at teasing Will. 

“Do you have any idea how you look tonight?” he growled into Will’s ear before pulling a lobe into his mouth and biting it.

“Ahh, God,” moaned Will, pushing back against Hannibal uselessly, no leverage provided with his tied hands and legs tangled in his trousers.

Hannibal pushed the finger in, straight to the third knuckle, giving Will no time to adjust. His other hand went around Will’s throat squeezing and pulling his head back onto his shoulder as he began biting bruises along his sternocleidomastoid muscle. His finger pumped in and out, lewd and loud in the echoing bathroom. Will stared at the ridiculous gold fringed ceiling, throat working as he struggled to adjust. 

He and Hannibal had only started sleeping together a month ago and the sex so far had been wonderful but intimate, slow and sensual. Will had never slept with a man before and Hannibal had been pleased, perhaps too pleased, to be his first. This roughness was new, and so was the public location of their tryst. Hannibal had been a considerate lover, cool and collected in bed, taking his time to drive Will slowly out of his mind, opening him up with lips and tongue and fingers until he felt he was just a pile of muscle in the shape of a man. 

This was a new Hannibal. This was the Hannibal he had imagined when he had first thought of sex with him. Frenzied and frantic and animalistic. Almost violent in his worship. Will had no idea what had set him off tonight but there was one thing he was sure about - he was not complaining.

“You brought lube to the Palais Garnier?” he gasped out as Hannibal twisted his finger, rubbing long his prostate in a tease.

“It is always good to be prepared, Will,” replied Hannibal. “Can you blame me? Just look at yourself.”

Will let out a slightly dazed laugh at the compliment as Hannibal withdrew his fingers before returning with two lube wet ones and pushing them in. He winced slightly at the force of the stretch but pushed back, hips working, wanton and eager. 

Suddenly, Hannibal grasped Will’s hair tightly and forcefully turned his head so he was looking his own reflection in the eye.

“I said, look at yourself, Will.”

Will looked. He looked undone, debauched. His eyes were nearly black, pupils expanded and there was sweat beading at his hairline. His lips were red and kiss bitten, slightly swollen. A flush sat high on his cheekbones and extended all the way down to his exposed chest. A frankly alarming amount of bruises decorated his neck, punctuated by indentations of teeth. 

“You are a siren,” said Hannibal. “What have you done to me?”

His fingers sped up and spread out inside Will and he groaned like he was the one being stretched. Like the sensation of opening and being opened was blurring somehow, tangling and growing to and from one another. As his fingers made a home for themselves inside Will, Hannibal stared into Will’s eyes and licked a stripe up his cheek as though to taste the heat rising off his flesh. Will closed his eyes, unable to handle seeing and being seen in return.

“No,” growled Hannibal, jerking his fingers directly into his prostate cruelly.

Will’s eyes shot open as electricity ran through him and he panted as Hannibal’s thumb traced around his wet and opened rim.

“Don’t go inside, Will. Stay right here with me.”

Will’s legs shook and he shuddered as a third finger found its way inside him.

“Oh, fuck,” he moaned, his voice echoing around the bathroom. 

Hannibal laughed darkly, twisting his fingers and hitting his prostate every time, watching Will shake and pant and whimper with a gleam in his eyes. He thumbed Will’s nipples, letting them tighten to sharp points before tugging on them roughly.

“Ohhh,” called out Will, shoving backwards away from Hannibal’s pinching fingers and impaling himself further, hole tightening. Probably just as Hannibal had intended, the bastard.

Hannibal removed his fingers suddenly and Will blinked hard at the sudden feeling of emptiness. He knew what was coming next as he heard Hannibal’s zipper open and the sound of lube, wet and squelching, all over his cock. Will braced himself against the counter and arched his back. Hannibal groaned at the sight, and Will saw him momentarily close his eyes in the mirror. Smiling fiercely, Will got a fit of inspiration and rubbed his ass back along Hannibal, feeling his cock slide between his asscheeks as he ground down on it. Hannibal’s eyes snapped open.

“Come on then,” he said, staring into them. “Put your back into it.”

Hannibal’s lip twitched in a snarl and in one swift movement, he entered Will. Will’s toes curled, eyes watering and blinking rapidly at the stretch, mouth falling open in a wordless scream. One arm went around his chest, the other over one shoulder, pulling him down harshly as Hannibal fucked up. He set a brutal pace, fucking in and out of Will with low grunts, hips working hard and fast as his balls smacked Will’s ass. Will wailed at the sharp burst of pleasure that exploded in his gut.

Hannibal had stretched him well but his cock was big and Will’s hands clenched and unclenched as he adjusted to the length and girth. He was so wet with lube that Hannibal slid in and out of his asshole with noises that made him blush even harder, heat rising on his face and neck. He whined as Hannibal altered his stance, hitting his prostate with the blunt head of his cock, the angle perfect. Pleasure snaked down his spine and he arched his back, trying to get closer even as he felt himself start to lose his mind. Hannibal watched Will’s face with satisfaction, smug as he jackhammered into him.

Will felt drunk and dazed. He was sure he would have fallen over if it wasn’t for Hannibal holding him up. The sound of their hips smacking against each other was obscene. Little moans were being ripped from his throat, Hannibal’s dick reaching and touching and scraping all the right places inside him. He wondered what would happen if someone tried to come in, if they were overheard fucking roughly in the bathroom. He wondered what would happen if someone tried to stop them. He had the mental image of Hannibal pulling out of Will, only to kill whoever dared to interrupt them, before sliding back in, harder and even rougher than before.

Will moaned and braced himself against the sink, starting to push back as best he could, meeting Hannibal thrust for thrust, and clenching down on him.

Hannibal growled and reached forward to sink his teeth into Will’s shoulder, right into the fabric of his new suit. Will was sure if the layers of cloth had not separated Hannibal’s teeth from his bare skin, he would have torn into flesh. As it was, a dull hurt spread through him at the bite and he yelped as Hannibal held him down with his teeth, hips speeding up even faster.

“Oh god,” he groaned. “Kiss me, Hannibal.”

Hannibal complied immediately, twisting Will’s head back as he pumped his cock into his increasingly tender asshole. He kissed Will hungrily, his teeth latching onto Will’s bottom lip and pulling before letting go. He stole the breath from Will’s lungs and Will forgot about his hips for sure bruising against the bathroom counter, and the ache of his shoulder, and the fact that they were literally having sex in public, and oh _God_ what were they doing?

Hannibal let go of Will’s torso, hands trailing down his body to pull Will’s ass apart. He leaned back to watch his cock plunging in and out of Will. Will whined at the thought of Hannibal invading him, hole clenching involuntarily, causing Hannibal to grunt and thrust even harder. His vision blurred, his cock was steadily leaking precum onto the floor, hard and wet. He felt overheated in his suit; Hannibal hadn’t even opened any buttons of his suit or shirt, and his pants were still on him. Something about them doing this still clothed set Will on fire. He could feel the teeth of Hannibal’s open zipper digging into his ass on each thrust. He hoped that it left marks.

“Unh, unh, unh,” panted Will, small noises being fucked out of him at each thrust.

Suddenly, he felt one lube wet finger trace around his hole. 

“Hannibal?” he asked, frantic, trying to make eye contact with him in the mirror.

“You always do so well with whatever I give you, Will,” said Hannibal, almost conversational. “Sometimes I wonder how much you can take.”

The finger pushed in alongside Hannibal’s cock and Will howled. 

In a flash, Hannibal had one hand around Will’s mouth, muffling him as he fingered his hole beside his cock, impaling him over and over and over again as Will’s eyes bulged at the stretch. He couldn’t think, he couldn’t move, he just hung there, suspended off of Hannibal’s cock like a ragdoll. His spine had turned into molten liquid at the pressure and roughness. His eyes rolled back in his head and he whined, neurons firing, nerves set alight. 

Hannibal felt so big inside him now, this was the most he had ever taken. Nothing in his life could have prepared him for this. His heart hammered in his chest; he could almost hear it out loud, pounding in the silence. To account for the stretch and the angle, Hannibal had slowed his pace a little but thrusted even deeper now, every thrust going into the hilt, until his hipbones were bruising the globes of Will’s ass. He felt hollowed out, existing only for Hannibal to use and fuck. Will shook and writhed, as much as he could writhe given how he was now pinned to the counter. Hannibal finally met his eyes, savage and vicious, drinking him in. 

“How I wish we were at home so I could hear you scream,” he panted, accent thickening slightly.

If this was how he fucked Will in a public bathroom, what exactly would he do in the privacy of their own home? Will couldn’t even begin to comprehend what that would be like and he let out a broken moan that even Hannibal’s hand couldn’t hold back. Hannibal closed his eyes as though he was savouring the sound.

“You are more beautiful than any aria, Will,” he confessed.

Will didn’t realise he was crying until Hannibal let go of his mouth, thumb collecting stray tears from his cheeks. Will watched as he sucked the tears off his own thumb before going back to gather more, gaze heated. 

“So full,” Will choked out.

A second finger began to caress his rim, curious and seeking.

“Hannibal,” Will gasped, shaking his head. “No more, oh God, I can’t take it.”

“No?” he asked, voice infuriatingly calm.

“No,” said Will, shaking and falling apart, unable to even imagine what another finger would feel like.

“Then what do you want, Will?”

“I want to come,” he sobbed.

“You only ever need to ask, dear Will,” said Hannibal, letting go of his ass and pulling his finger out entirely. “I would never deny you anything.”

“Touch me,” he panted.

Hannibal tutted.

“Please,” gasped out Will. “Please touch me.”

One hand went around his abdomen, tugging him back onto his cock as he sped up into shorter, harsher thrusts. The head of his dick seemed to scrape against Will’s prostate, making pleasure spark behind his eyes. One lube slick hand found its way around Will’s cock and now he moaned openly, being stimulated inside and out. Hannibal pumped his hand from root to tip in tandem with his pistoning hips, as Will moaned high and higher until his cries were running together and breaking apart, all control lost over language and thought.

“Come, Will. Come for me,” Hannibal demanded, sinking a bite into his tender and reddened neck.

Out of his mind, pleasured beyond belief, Will came, body jerking as he spilled onto the floor and cried out Hannibal’s name. He let out sharp and shocked whimpers as Hannibal’s hand sped up, working his cum out of him. His orgasm was blinding and intense; the taboo of their location, the heat in Hannibal’s eyes, the dual sensation on his cock and in his ass all driving him insane. He felt raw and desperate, his muscles all straining, fingers and toes scrabbling. There was a roaring sound in his ears and a white flash behind his eyelids as he came and came, wrung dry.

“Good boy,” said Hannibal, jabbing his cock into Will’s prostate, prolonging his orgasm.

Will moaned at Hannibal’s words, shuddering with the aftershocks. He had never come so hard in his life.

Slowly, Hannibal stilled and began to pull out, cock still hard.

“Wait,” he said suddenly. “Come in me. I need you to come inside me.”

Hannibal stared into Will’s eyes before beginning to thrust again, frantic and sloppy. Will felt loose and undone and he slumped forwards, unable to hold himself upright any longer. Hannibal’s hands kissed hymns down the side of his body, before they grasped his hips firmly and pulled Will back onto him. He leaned over Will and mouthed at his ears, at the back of his neck. Will was overstimulated now and each thrust made his sensitive hole spasm and twitch, pain beginning to blend with the pleasure. Wanting, no, needing Hannibal to come in him, he clenched down onto Hannibal’s cock as it pushed into him again and again.

Hannibal growled and buried his length in as deep as it could go, hips moving in tight little circles, grunting and shaking as he emptied himself inside Will. He let out a few aborted thrusts, fucking his cum into Will who groaned at the feeling of growing wetness inside him. With shaking hands, Hannibal leaned forward, burying his cock even deeper somehow and making Will sob a little, and untied Will’s hands, taking the silk tie and draping it over his own neck.

Then he leaned back and pulled out. Will was exhausted. His legs felt like jelly and he slowly eased himself up into a standing position. Will felt cum beginning to leak out of his ass and onto his thighs. He heard a rustle and turned his head to see Hannibal kneeling on the bathroom floor.

“Hannibal, what-?”

He was cut off as Hannibal pushed three fingers through the trail of cum and back inside of him.

“Ohhh,” he moaned, eyes flashing wide in shock, grabbing the counter. He was so open. Hannibal had slid inside him so easily. Will felt dizzy.

Hannibal removed his pocket square and placed it under his fingers, scooping the cum out of his ass and onto the paisley patterned maroon silk. Will closed his eyes at the sight, swallowing hard. It was so dirty, he could scarcely breathe. Hannibal was thorough, fingering Will until he was panting and whimpering and crying again, but sure that no more cum was inside him. When Hannibal removed his fingers, he took the scrap of silk and wiped it all over Will’s hole, cleaning him as well as possible. 

Will watched, disbelieving, as he folded the pocket square neatly _and put it back into his pocket._ Hannibal took a deep sniff, and with a start Will realised he was smelling his own cum. Will blushed violently, imagining Hannibal's sensitive nose smelling it throughout the night until they got home and changed out of their clothes. Hannibal lifted the fingers of his soiled hand and, looking Will straight in the eyes, licked them clean, swirling them around in his mouth before removing them one by one with deliberate pops. Staring at Will, he then gave him a Cheshire grin, looking very much like the cat that had got the cream. 

“Delicious,” he said.

Will was speechless. 

Finally, he gathered his wits to say, “You are a menace.”

Hannibal stood up gracefully, tugging Will’s boxers and pants up his legs. He took a paper towel, wet it and wiped Will’s come off the floor.

“Don’t pretend you didn’t enjoy that,” he said, straightening up and throwing the towel in the bin.

“I just came my brains out in the bathroom at the Palais Garnier. Of course I enjoyed that,” said Will, still struggling to fully understand what had just happened. He tucked his shirt into his trousers and closed them. “We missed the first two acts.”

“We can come back another time,” said Hannibal smoothly, turning Will around to button his shirt closed but leaving the top open. He folded Will’s tie and put it away in his suit pocket. “For now, let’s go home. I have a promise to keep.”

Will shook his head, confused.

“Promise? What promise?”

Hannibal kissed Will softly before pulling back with a wicked gleam in his eye.

“I still have to make you scream.”

**Author's Note:**

> *home alone voice* happy valentine's day, ya filthy animals!
> 
> Title from Jaguar by Victoria Monét.
> 
> You can listen to the overture to Gounod's Faust [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jXLX62-TQxY&ab_channel=NDRRadiophilharmonieHannover-Topic).
> 
> Please leave a comment if you liked what you read! More to come!
> 
> Come follow me on tumblr @snailmailthings [here](http://www.snailmailthings.tumblr.com)!


End file.
